Through it All is Where We Stand
by smileyface12
Summary: Kagome falls under teen pregnancy percentile, she's having a hard time living life dealing with a 6 year old child and a husband that won't sign divorce papers? With a lttle help, maybe she can get  through this.
1. The Beginnings

Giggles is BACK in action…. I hope =]

So this isn't my first story but I would like to believe it is. The stories I wrote before there were no real problems, situations, themes and etc. So hopefully I can fulfill my expectations and yours as the reader.

But first couple things I want to let you guys know

1. There will be certain scenes where it is a flashback, but not necessarily it's just a scene where I'm filling you in on the background. And other knowledgeable information that you the reader should know. So when you see _*Scene* _those or the information scenes (yeaaaa that's what I'm going to call it….IM A GENIUS!( when that particular scene is finished you will see, _*End Scene*_)

2. Now when you see _-*FLASHBACK*-_ that means that it is a flashback. Flashbacks are only during a scene like maybe a dream sequence or when the character sort of dazes out. So __*FLASHBACK*__ and _*Scene* _are kind of the same thing but not entirely. ( when the flashback is finished you will see __*END FLASHBACK*_)

3. If you have any questions or statements or CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM I'll gladly take in what you have to say or tell me. I'm also looking for someone to help me through with this story if you guys don't mind. Everyone needs some help once in a while.

4. When you see _italics _that means it's the person's thoughts.

5. When you see anything **bold **lettered that is to put emphasis on something

6. When you see _+_ time has elapsed.

7. If you see half of a line instead of a long line, I changed the POV.

My terms are simple and easy to understand correct? Well I hope so, and sorry if there a little long I just don't want anyone to get confused, more specifically I don't wanna confused! =P

Okay so I hope you guys enjoy my story. And don't be afraid to send me friendly messages and such k?

**Through it All is Where We Stand**

**The Beginning**

* * *

><p><em><span>*Scene*<span>_

"AHHHHH" the screams get louder and louder. "Come on sweetheart PUSH, PUSH, PUSH you can do this!" She yells to her daughter. "UGGGHH I'm never having sex again… AHHHHH..." her breaths come out frazzled as she tries to push. "The baby's crowning Ms. Higurashi, you're doing great keep pushing" the doctor tells her. "Ugh…I can't, I can't push anymore" her breathing becomes hoarse, she begins fading in and out of consciousness. Her mother grabs both sides of her face and looks her straight in the eyes "No, you will push this baby out of you, RIGHT NOW. Don't give ME that bull crap." letting go of her face, she gently grabs her hands and squeezes, gently speaking "Now push Kagome, you can't give up now."

Without any other exchange of words, eyes and face tight and mouth shut. On the final push where her screams are the loudest, she pushes with all her might. Finally as the baby comes out she falls back onto the bed with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly ajar. The baby was brought to the infirmary to get cleaned off, while the doctor rushes over to the bedside to check her pulse, "Take her to the OR, RIGHT now! LET'S GO". "Wait what's happening to my baby, Doctor! Doctor! Tell me what's going on!" Her mother frantically asks the doctor. "Miss, I'm going to need you to stay right here, we will be back with her and the baby, but she has gone into cardiac arrest, and she needs medical attention right now, so if you please just wait here mam" the Doctor says as he rushes out of the room.

_Three long hours later_

"Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's doing fine she is stable right now. Her heart rate is being monitored as of now, and her blood pressure, we are going to keep her under close watch for a couple days. You may see her now though, I'll show you the way" Ms. Higurashi starts to tear but she wipes it away and follows the doctor to her daughter. "Has Kagome been through any serious trauma or have someone die that was close to her in the past year?" The doctor asks her. "Umm yes, well her father and I separated 2 months before her pregnancy" she hesitates before she starts to speak again "And shortly after he passed away with lung cancer… he was a heavy smoker back then" They turn the corner, "Hmm, I see Ms. Higurashi, I am sorry for your loss, but that might be the cause of this, we believe that she's going through post dramatic stress disorder, and hopefully it doesn't past through to the baby, if she does have it."

Her mother slowly puts her head down and rests her hands on her head. "This can be easily treated, but there is no guarantee that she does have it, were just telling you what she might have and to take precautions" the doctor stated to her as calmly and firmly as he could to the mother. "So, for now, were going to put her on a light medication, consisting of anti-depressants and or Prozac, if your daughter is still emotional and distressed bring her back to the hospital, you may take her home in two days, you can pick up the medication after she is monitored for those two days". Ms Higurashi takes a big breath and speaks gently with finality in her voice "Thank you Doctor Michael." Doctor Michael gives a brief nod and goes on with the rest of his work.

Kagome stirs and looks over to where her mother was standing by the door, having just walked in the room. In a short raspy breath she speaks "Hey mom"

_*End Scene*_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_Is it time to get up already, I felt like I just went to sleep… well beginning of a new week start of a new day_. Throwing the covers off of my body I get up and do my daily ritual. Firstly I need to pick out my clothes for work. Opening my closet skimming through the outfits I decided on a black form fitting dress that goes just past the knees, a zebra print suit jacket to go on the top of it, and a pair of light black stockings. _Hmm should I where heels or boots… toughie lemmie check the weather... _"GOODMORNING Japan, for those who are just tuning in, my name is Tamahanna Kiro here with your daily news report." "Yes indeed and my name is Shiro Takamaka, please, tell us what the weather is looking like Tamahanna". "Well Shiro, it is a high of 30 and low of 25 degrees, and as of now it feels like 23 degrees out there, not too cold out there today as it was yesterday Tamahanna" "Ok and to other news Budget cuts…" _Enough of that, so boots it is, I think I'll choose these, _black velvet 4 inch pumps lace up bootie.

_Time check,_ taking a quick glance at the watch. _6:20 good, enough time to take a shower. _

Running down to the bus stop as fast as I could, I already missed the first bus and can't afford to miss the second one. _That shower took longer than expected_, _YES I made it. _Getting off the bus I start my speedily tread toward the building, man it looks really empty in here, why does it feel as though nobody came in to work today. Looking at my watch, _hmm it's not like I have the wrong time or anything it __**is **__7:56._ Pushing the elevator button to go up to the 21st floor ready to work, I realize something very important "Damn it!" _I forgot to clock in, all that work to not be late and I'm still going to be late, damn I can't afford to get money taken off my check. _Rushing down the stairs in hopes that I make it, the elevator would have definitely took too long and besides I was only on the 5th floor when I realized that I forgot to clock in. I ran into the clock in office, **not** paying attention to where I was going of course. CRASH, I ran into something? I think? Or was it a person oh well I should apologize anyway just in case. "OH I'm so terribly sorry, I was just trying to clock in before I was too late" I look up from my spot on the floor to look into the persons eyes… come to find out that I hit a wall… _great so I'm apologizing to walls now, good way to show you're a lunatic._

"Mrs. Higurashi, when I hired you I didn't expect you to be neurotic, get off of the floor to save yourself further embarrassment before I fire you. And Mrs. Higurashi it is 7:00, I distinctly remember telling you that your work hours are from 8 am to 6 pm." _Riiiight daylight savings, I knew I forgot to do something last night, change my clocks an hour back._ Scrabbling off the floor and dusting myself off. "My deepest apologies Mr. Tashio, that won't happen again, I forgot last night was daylight savings" Looking into his eyes for acceptance, "Hn, see to it that, _that_ won't happen again Mrs. Higurashi or it will come out of your pay check" With a nod of my head I turn on my heel and walk calmly into the clock-in room, and clock myself in and head upstairs… _where lord almighty awaits._

Walking into his office, without giving a slightest thought of knocking, make my way to his desk, neatly placing the files of the college students, who want an internship; so he can accept which students he wants to fall victim in his hands. "Higurashi, usually normal people with manners knock on the door." Placing my hands on my hips, "Hm, I must've left my manners at home today" I stated through clenched teeth.

Leaning back in my leather chair, one hand on the arm rest the other carelessly across my leg "I don't believe you ever had manners to begin with, and I gave you way too much credit Higurashi by categorizing you as normal… your far past normal your borderline insane" Smirking with triumph as I watch her face go through several expressions, mostly different faces of being angry_, it's quite the entertainment actually_. She starts to open and close her mouth with a dazed look in her eyes.

"I know it's hard for you to keep your mouth closed Higurashi… I _am_ a sight to see." _Hmm still no response… _getting up from my cozy chair I walk over to her and bring my hand to her face and gently close mouth. _Such soft skin… where did that come from, what am I thinking it must be the coffee speaking. _"Huh, why are you touching my face, you pervert!" practically screaming at me, _oh my sensitive ears._ "WOMAN, you will refrain from yelling at me, NOW that your _back,_ get back to work, and I'm going to need you to stay a little later tonight, I need to stay in the office later" _Do I really need her to stay later with me?... not really, well she'll be here for my own personal entertainment, I mean she is my assistant she leaves when I leave, and also this is what she gets for screaming at this Sesshomaru._ "Umm… well… Mr. Tashio, I can't stay after today… any other day would've been great but not today." _Hmm why can't she stay after, and why can't she look me in the eyes…? "_Pray tell, why you cannot stay after Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked her calmly. "I have other business to attend to"

"Mrs. Higurashi, what are you not telling me?" I sit myself on the edge of my desk looking up at her. _I see she still hasn't taken off her coat._ "It's nothing I'll change my previous arrangements, they probably won't go according to **my **plan anyway, I'm going to put down my things and come back for your daily plan and with your schedule of the day" lost in my own thoughts I could only give her a court nod as she turns her back on me and walks through the door. _There is something she's hiding, hmm very strange, I'll find out what it is eventually, the truth always comes out. _

"Ok Tashio let's get started…" _she looks really lovely today… hm this is strange, that is the second time I have stated a claim such as that. _"…Kouga Enterprise and Naraku Electronics, also your dad left a message in your voicemail earlier this morning. Um there was also a Kagura Shinto who called and left a message for you, I'll forward all those messages to you when I get back in to my office."

"Ok Mrs. Higurashi, before you go back into your office I need you to type up the end of the year budget for me. I will send you the email with the yearly budgets and the budget cuts I just need you to make everything come together, and when you're done with that send it to me via email. After you're finished, I have some papers I need you to go over and make sure I didn't miss any signatures and such. Mrs. Higurashi, one more thing, if you mess up anything or miss the slightest signature and or grammar mistake it's coming out of you paycheck."

With that said and done, Kagome goes into her office which is right next to his. Actually, Sesshomaru being the control freak that he is, insisted that there was a door connecting both of their offices, just so he can better check up on whoever his assistant is. He has had some very untrustworthy assistants in the past.

_Four and half hours later onto LUNCH TIME!_

"HEY bastard, want any lunch today?" Kagome calmly asks Sesshomaru. _If my ears are correct I believe she just called me a bastard, I'll pretend I didn't hear her. _I continue on with my work, steadily typing on the computer, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, "Bastard! I said want any lunch today?" Innocently batting her long eyelashes "Do you have any lady etiquette at all, and you will watch your tone when talking to me you incompetent piece of matter," _Hm that'll make her be quiet for a few. "_Mhhm I see, I'll take that as a yes. I brought some leftover food I cooked, and brought some into work today. I packed extra, and from what I've noticed, you don't seem to eat at all, I'll make you a plate" _what makes her think I will eat her ningen food. _Turning back to his computer he starts to type again and got a couple sentences in, _maybe she's not coming back… _"I'm back! Here you go, and don't just shove it aside, eat it… please, it'll make me feel better knowing that you ate something today."

"Go away" _Where is she going?… _she walks around the office desk to where he is sitting, and forcibly pulls him out of the chair, _the nerve of that woman,_ and plops him on the couch across the room. Then, she shoves the chicken teriyaki and rice into his hands. "What are you doing?" Ignoring his question, Kagome takes Sesshomaru's previous seat and starts to type up pervious documents left on the desk onto the computer… "I am letting some stress off of my boss, eat"

Sesshomaru brings the food close to his nose and takes a deep sniff, sniffing out any poisons or drugs she might have added to the food. Smelling out nothing he cautiously takes a tentative bite and chews very slowly, letting the flavor sink into his awaiting mouth. _…this taste good… that's horrible. _Finishing up his horribly delicious food he puts the food container down and watches as Kagome types steadily on the computer. Slightly tilting his head to the side studying her face and body gestures …_ she really is the sight to catch it amazes me how the clumsy, excessively loud but soft spoken woman can be so intriguing… I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts… _there was a slight pause in his thoughts, than it him like an epiphany _… I believe that I Sesshomaru Tashio has developed feelings for the __**thing**__ that is Kagome … and it's sickening._

"Well it seems that I'm done here" she takes a glance at her watch. "Tashio you have a meeting with Naraku Electronics and then Kouga Enterprises shortly after. The first meeting is in ten minutes, I'll get the material you'll need ready for you." Kagome calmly collects the important papers needed for his first meeting and second meeting, while Sesshomaru goes to the bathroom to wash up a little bit before the meetings start.

When the meetings were over I headed back to the office only to stop in front of Kagome's door. _Seems she's on the phone… taking a personal call… I'll have to speak to her about that… _About to walk away "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, can't you just watch her for me until I come by to pick her up" slight pause "I don't know when I will be done, Mr. Tashio just asked me to stay late tonight" another pause "DON'T you even dare finish that sentence, that was completely inappropriate." … _I've never heard her talk like this before… _"Bankotsu now is not the time to talk about infidelities… can you just watch Kailen, 2 hours top, and I'll come to get her" … _I wonder who she's talking about… maybe I can help her… but that would ruin my cold exterior… She's making me soft. Another thing to add onto my list that clearly suggests why I shouldn't feel attracted to her._

Setting down the briefcase on the floor he casually walks over to his desk dials Kagome extension "come to my office." I hear shuffling from the other room then a _sniffle? Is she crying… _she opens the door and walks over to the desk "Yes?" speaking with a light smile on her face. _Amazing how she can do that but I can still see the pain and heartache in her eyes… _"During the two meetings that were held today there was documentation being signed, we are going to merging Tashio Corps with both companies, both documentations need to be copied onto the computer and sent out to legalize it, and this needs to be done tonight"

"Ok so what do you want me to do? Type up the events of the meeting and the documentation and send fax it out?"_Smart girl "_Yes you are correct, here are the points of the discussion" handing her the papers from inside his briefcase "and the documentation, now get to work."

An hour and a half later

"Finished, is that all Tashio" I softly speak out as I walk through the door to hand him the papers. "Yes, but first I have to check them over to make sure they are acceptable and then you're going fax them over and put these original papers in the file cabinet."

5 minutes later "Ok Higurashi fax them over and put those papers away and then you're free to go home." Walking out of the room I head to the fax machine and send the papers out, then file and label the documents and put them in the file cabinet.

Heading back to my office I grab my purse and trench coat from the coat rack. Sticking my head out of the door that connects me and Sesshomaru's office "Goodnight Mr. Tashio, see you tomorrow bright and early, oh wait! Are you going home now?" locking eyes for a moment "Yes, I do believe so, is there something you need Higurashi?" straying her eyes off to the side. "Um no reason in particular, I was just thinking that maybe we could leave together... "she calmly asks him.

"Ok I'll be ready shortly" as I wait for him to finish I sit on one of his cozy couches and sit patiently. Sesshomaru shuts down his computer, grabbing his briefcase, and heads for the coat rack. After grabbing his coat off the rack he easily puts on his darkish grey trench coat and heads for the door. Kagome eases herself off of the coach and follows Sesshomaru out the door and to the elevator. Walking out of the elevator doors, well Kagome sort of hopped while Sesshomaru walked. "Well goodnight Tashio see you tomorrow." Giving off a soldier salute "Goodnight Higurashi" instead of turning into the parking lot like he expected she would, she starts heading down the street.

_Did I hear my name being called… nah I'm just hearing things_ "Higurashi" the voice spoke a little louder than before, _oh so I did hear my name being called… woops, _turning my head slightly over my shoulder "yes?"

"Would you like a ride?" _oh no I can't do that. _"Um no thank you I don't want to be an inconvenience for you." There was a pause "I don't mind, and this is your punishment for making me eat lunch." I smiled softly at him "But I have to make an extra stop… if you don't mind?"

"Hn, get in the car before I change my mind Higurashi" _always threatening someone, how rude _"Yea, Yea" Once I got in the car I started giving him directions towards the hotel…

"Thank you Tashio I will be… quick… I hope you don't mind kids…" quickly closing the door and rushing inside the hotel before he says anything. Walking in the hotel I look around in hopes that I find them. "Damn it women what took you so long to get here, you said 2 hours tops I've been waiting down here for 25 minutes already." Kagome takes a deep breath before continuing her claim "Don't curse in front of my daughter you inconsiderate imbecile."

"MOMMMMMMY" Kailen runs towards me arms wide open "Sweet heart!" I take the last few steps and fall to my knees in front of her and embrace her. "How have you been sweetie? Have you been a good girl for Daddy?" I softly ask her "Yes mama, I'm always good!" smiling all the way through "Kailen miss mommy she hasn't seen you in…" sticking up her little fingers to show her "in this many days"

"Look sorry to ruin this whole love fest shit, but I have to go I have some… _business arrangements_ to deal with." There was a slight gleam in his eyes… I know that look all too well and I wish I didn't. "Give me her things please…" telling him more than asking him. "Here" he reaches down to the floor to pick up Kailen's bag and hand it to her. Grabbing the bag and picking up little 4 year old Kailen I start to walk out of the hotel and down the steps.

"Kagome." He says following closely behind her, and grabs her arm a little roughly to turn her around to face him "What?" she replied nastily. "You can kick me out of the house all you want, and pretend you have nothing to do with me, but you have everything to do with me" nodding his head towards Kailen. "The moment we kissed you were mine, so don't think you can just pick up and run." Leaning down into her ear "You will always be my little bitch, you understand… wife…" Snatching my arm away from him I walk to Sesshomaru's car set Kailen in the back seat "Mommy will be right back ok sweetie I just need to speak with you Father ok" grabbing the yellow folder out of my bag and walk back over to where Bankotsu is standing and knee him in between his legs. doubling over in pain "ugh, dirty little..."

"Shut up! You wanna call me your little bitch and treat me like shit! But who was there when you got beat senseless every night. ME. Who was there when your Mother went to rehab for an overdose on drugs. ME. WHO WAS THE ONE that cried like a little BITCH when all this happened YOU!" taking calm breath "Who was in your bed, holding you…" her throat was getting tight and her anger turned into sobs. "…when your mother passed away." Taking in a shaking breath "So don't give that bullshit, and I'm not running anywhere… now you're going to take this damn folder and sign the divorce papers." Shoving the folder into his chest she turns and walks down the steps and in the car but before she got completely in the car. With struggled words "Ha I bet you thought you did a damn good job with that little speech of yours, huh?" the pain starts subside, slowly standing up straight. "I see you can't wait for me to be gone, unfortantly I will not sign these papers" Giving her a sly smirk "I'll see you around…_My little princess… _"

-*Giggles corner*_

Okay so here is my first chapter, give me feedback on it, liked it hated it, and if I should keep going with this story, but either way good or bad results I shall continue to write this story. Whether people like it or not.

**Questions that might be asked…**

_Does my little princess have any real significance?

_Why did her mom and dad spilt?

_Was Bankotsu always this way, if not when or why did it happen?

_How did Kagome get pregnant?

_What about Kagome's health is she still on medication?

Random Notes about the story

In this story we can obviously tell that Sesshomaru's attracted to Kagome! But the feelings are unfortunately not returned as of yet… Well get to the lovebirds one way or another. But as of right now it's still about Bankotsu and Kagome, just for a bit. Even though this is a story about Sesshomaru and Kagome but the feelings and other natures of the story, has to grow. People have to grow, feeling have to grow, and ties have to be broken! And I realized that it may not be as obvious to you as other things were in the story, but unfortunately Kagome is still in love with Bankotsu, even though he's a complete asshole, and in the next couple chapters you'll see her start to lose those feelings. I believe that I have covered all the necessarily random notes.

So I haven't decided what I want Kailen to look like as of yet. And I haven't decided on a color for Kagome's eyes… I'm thinking blue…. Or green so many decisions maybe even honey brown don't know yet I'll figure it out…

If you have any questions I'll be happy to help you! As long as you're not asking me what's going to happen next and such, but hey it's cool to be curious. I hope that I did a good job with writing this, it would make me proud if I got feedback from readers just to tell me what I did wrong and etc.

And I hoped that you enjoyed my first chappie

_Sincerely Giggles…=]_


	2. Bend

Hey there I'm back… =)

I think what I might do for each chapter I write, there will be a scene starting each chapter!... Hmm I think I like that idea, how about you?

Ok so here are a couple little notes about this chapter. I'm going to go into depth of the relationship between Bankotsu and Kagome, but not every little single detail, just a little history. Unfortunately Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship is still not there yet in this chapter, to describe them I would say they are like a budding rose, they are gradually growing.

**Through it All is Where We Stand**

_**Bend**_

_*Scene*_

Quietly walking down the street, sensing the distress coming from him, she grabs his hand in hers continues on their way. Giving him that silent comfort that he needs "So how was school today for you?" softly asking him. "Um it was ok I guess" he responds. She makes a gesture with her free hand towards their surroundings "Ok then… where are you taking me by the way?" swiftly looking at his face. "Where almost there Gome." _Well I guess he's not telling me anything. _

Walking passed the city buildings and the residential area and towards the park, "I've been so stuck on this one problem all day. And I still haven't come to a conclusion yet… but o figure what do I have to lose anyway right?" He softly speaks to Kagome. "Um Right?" she responded more of as a question then as an answer. Untwining their fingers together he turns and walks towards the grassy area "You coming Gome?" I little frazzled by the request she responds "Oh umm… yea."

Following behind him, they take a seat under blooming trees overlooking the horizon. "The sunset is amazing." Kagome states gazing out over the hills and into the sun. He looks over his shoulder towards Kagome "Yea it is". Kagome turns her head towards him staring into his icy blue eyes "I um". She shyly turns her head away from him staring off into the ground. Chuckling lightly he grasps her hand and lightly squeezes it. He gently pulls her toward the ground lying face up on opposite ends, head to head.

After tons of laughter and smiles he turns towards her and lightly kisses her on the cheek. "What was that for?" turning to her side to face him. "For being there for me through everything I guess I don't know" Kagome smiles up at him "What are you looking at chump" she giggles and softly punches him on the arm. "Let's get going"

Stopping at the front of her door, Kagome looks at Bankotsu "Would you like to come inside I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind" asking him politely "Sure, as long as I get a home cooked meal" Gently smirking at Kagome. "Oh whatever!" softly laughing at him. "Mom I'm home and Bankotsu is with me!" Taking off their shoes at the door, they headed towards the kitchen to greet her mom. "Hey Ms. Higurashi" politely speaking. "Hello there honey, I knew you two were coming back this way I set two plates on the table for you guys" turning towards Kagome "I'm going to be upstairs, call me if you need me dear."

Looking down at his watch from his seat at the dining room table "Maybe I should get going it's already 10:30, I think I've over stayed my welcome" looking at Kagome while he speaks. "No I don't think you could ever over stay your welcome, why don't you spend the night so you don't have to go back to that." Searching through his eyes for a brief moment there was a flash of pain in his eyes. _Through his eyes I can see everything… it's almost like they tell a story. _"Well at least for tonight"

"Here you go fresh sheets from the laundry." Walking towards the guest room "You all ready know where the shower is, so while you do that I'll make up the bed for you, sound good?" glancing up at him for response. "Yea, thanks Gome" Lightly scratching the back of his head "um I need some… Pajamas"

"Sure, I already got some for you. I stole some of my Dad's old t-shirts, boxers and some cotton pants for you" lightly smiling and giving him two thumbs up. "Of course you do. When are you not prepared?" slightly smirking at her. Grabbing the materials from the bed Kagome hands them off to Bankotsu. Watching as he left soft blue hues follow him as he heads towards the bathroom.

After placing the sheets on the bed, adjusting then readjusting the pillows she lies down the comforter on top to get ready for the cold front coming in. Hearing the door open she turns towards the intruder. "Hey munchkin, what can I do you for?"She asked him politely. "I was wondering… since tomorrow is Sunday and all if we could all go to the zoo or something or maybe to the arcade, Bankotsu can come too." Souta runs his hand through his thick short brown hair, looking up at her with brown doe eyes. "I mean I haven't hung out with you in a long time, ever since they've separated." Kagome looks down at Souta and gently speaks to him "I'm sorry I don't ever want you to feel as though I'm neglecting you or anything…" Reaching down to hug her little brother "It's just been tough not just on me but all of us, and yes we can go wherever you want to go you little squirt" ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair." shoving her away from him "Yea yea whatever, get outa here kid" giggling softly at her brothers antics. Souta turn and walks away, seeing Bankotsu on his way out gives him a high five and heads back to his room.

Bankotsu walks into the room his hair still damp from the shower, and dressed in a cotton v neck shirt with black and white plaid pajama bottoms. _Man his hair is so beautiful, I wonder if he'll let me do it… nah I don't wanna ask… oh but it's so tempting…_ "Kagome all you had to was ask…" realizing what she did, she grabs her hand from his hair, with much difficulty seeing as though it didn't want to let go. "I'm so sorry!... you see I didn't even realize what I was doing" putting her head towards the ground to try and hide her embarrassment. Chuckling at her he walks towards Kagome's room grabbing the brush off of the dresser and heads back towards the guest room. Only to notice her head is still down from the embarrassment.

"Would you like to brush my hair?" looking down at her, striking her with his ice blue eyes. Stuttering before she speaks "I-um-uh of course!" Snatching the brush from his hand she pushes him towards the end of the bed and jumps behind him and gets to work. Taking nice long strokes on his hair she gently takes out the tangles separating his hair into sections. Bankotsu leans into her touch liking the feeling of the brush against his scalp. _His hair is so thick and soft. _Mesmerized by his hair she puts the brush down and gently starts to massage her fingers through his hair. Grabbing the separated pieces she steadily starts to braid his hair.

"Thank you Gome." Looking straight into her eyes so she knows that he's saying thank you not just for his hair but for being there for him, giving off one of her dazzling smiles "No problem Bank." Sensing it was time for her to take her leave; she brushes herself off and heads for the door. She slightly turns her head over her shoulder with one hand still on the door and the other on the door frame "Goodnight. If you need anything you know where to find me." Turning back around, she gently closes the door behind her and heads towards her room.

_*End Scene*_

After listening to his speech she closes the door, putting on her seat belt "ok I'm ready now…" turning her head away from him so he wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes and the distress on her face. She faces towards the window and stares off into the depths of the night sky.

Sensing the distress coming off of her Sesshomaru continues on the commute to get to Kagome's house. _It's best if I don't bring up the situation until she tells me… It seems as though there is a connection between the child and Kagome, it __**would**__ make sense… they do have similar properties. Hmm well we all have secrets to be told, and she shall tell me eventually._

"It's the house on the left" she points over his face towards the medium brown brick house with the calm green grass over the lawn. "Thank you, for the ride and… taking me to pick up Kailen" Parking the car in front of the lawn he turns to look at Kagome "Your welcome". Looking back at him she gives a faint smile then gets out of the car and opens the side door, grabbing her briefcase and gently picking up ,the sleeping, Kailen. With some difficulty she managed to get Kailen on her hip and her briefcase in the other, while trying to hold Kailen's bag in her extra hand? _Oh wait… I don't have another hand…_

"Here let me help you" Grabbing the briefcase and Kailen clothes bag from her hands. "OH, sure! I didn't even see you get out of the car." Fishing out the keys from in her pocket she heads for the wooden white door going across the stone paved pathway. She opens the door to the house and sets the keys on the key holder by the door. "You can just place the briefcase on the table by the window, I'll be right back"

Going down the hall still carrying Kailen, turning the corner and out of Sesshomaru's sight, she opens the door that leads to Kailen's room. She turns on the light and sets Kailen down on the bed, and then grabs Kailen's Pajamas from her pajama draw. Stripping Kailen from her day clothes she puts on her pink and yellow onesie and tucks her underneath the covers. "Goodnight sweetie" kissing her on the top of her head she turns the light off and heads for the door.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome returns to the front of the house, and finds Sesshomaru patiently sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey" Softly speaking to Sesshomaru, giving him a soft smile. "Would like some tea or coffee?" walking towards the tea pot to boil the water. "Tea would be fine, thank you" he watches as she walks around the kitchen grabbing two mugs, the mint leaves out of the refrigerator and the sugar from the cabinet.

Crushing the mint leaves together adding lemon to the mixture so the mint can form a smooth mixture; she adds the now green liquid mixture into the cups. After adding the substance into the cups she sets the dishes into the sink and sits at the table with Sesshomaru.

"I've never seen tea made like that before… very interesting" Locking eyes with Kagome "Really? Well it taste even better then the mint packages I promise, and if it doesn't… _well_ that just sucks…" she states with a shrug of her shoulders. "Hn, where did you learn this technique from?" politely asking her "I originally learned it from my Father, and from there on after it had become our morning ritual. I would wake before school started and he would get up before work started… it was nice… back then."

Hearing the loud whistle of the Tea kettle she gets up and pours the water into both cups and walks back to the table and sets the mugs down, placing one in front of Sesshomaru and the other where she was seated. Sitting down in the chair quietly sipping her tea she looks up at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you so much for taking me home… I really appreciate it." locking eyes with him "If I hear thank you come out of your mouth again, I will never take you anywhere… mark my words Higurashi." He slightly smirks at her. Kagome rolls her eyes "Whatever" laughing softly.

Jumping right into the conversation "Is Kailen your daughter?" looking into her deep sea blue-green eyes. _Her eyes… are beautiful. I need to stop thinking these thoughts. _Kagome lets out a sigh at his question and memories from earlier today come flooding back, she almost forgot about what happened earlier "Yes, Kailen is my daughter." She looks down towards the table.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of" grabbing her face to look up at him, he sees the tears rolling down her face and grabs her hand. Getting up from his chair he moves over to where Kagome is sitting and embraces her, letting her cry on his shoulder. No words being exchanged he gives her the silent comfort that she needs. _I see pain and deceit in her eyes, she's so vulnerable._

Kagome wipes the excess tears from her face "I think it's time for you to go…" releasing his hold from her she gets up from the table while picking up the long forgotten tea cups and puts them in the sink. "Let's go" he nods his head and follows behind her to the door. She opens the door to let him out "so I guess I won't say thank you then." smiling up at him looking into his golden hues. "Correct, that will not be necessary Ms. Higurashi." A hint of sarcasm laced in his voice. "Goodnight Tashio, see you at work tomorrow… at the right time." With a nod of his head he heads down the stone pavement and towards his black Mercedes Benz.

Going around the car to the driver's seat, a red Chevrolet Corvette pulls into the driveway. He pauses in his trek to the car and waits for the person to reveal themselves. The person opens the door and steps out of the car. He quickly notices it's the man that Kagome was arguing with earlier today.

"WHY, HELLO THERE MY WIFE" He gives off a sly smirk in her direction. Kagome narrows her eyes and tightens her lips, then casts and angry glare towards him. "Well, is that anyway to greet your husband?" pretending to be slightly appalled he walks towards her until he is standing directly in front of her. "Who's the dude on my property Kagome?" He tries to look into her eyes but she avoids looking him in the eyes. Noticing that she still doesn't look into his eyes, he roughly grabs her by her chin and forcibly makes her turn her head so she can look him in the eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you wench." Kagome tries to pry his masculine hands off her face but to no avail, her weakened state is no match for him.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru's deep velvet voice sounded through the air. "And just who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" he turns his head towards the direction in which Sesshomaru was headed. Before Sesshomaru responds, Kagome interrupts "Just go, I will see you tomorrow." Finally releasing his grip from her chin, she gives him a reassuring smile and shoos him away. Sesshomaru slightly narrows his eyes and turns around and walks back to his car, looking one more time over at the couple he gets in his car drives off.

Bankostu once that pompous ass drove off his property he turned back to Kagome giving her a cold look. "So are you going to answer me now?" Hoping that she would just do as told like good girl, he wasn't surprised when she didn't. "Are you going to answer me?" she asks him right back.

"What are you talking about?" slightly confused at her statement "To sign the DAMN divorce papers." She glares at him through her bangs. "OOOH, right." Tapping his chin for a second he looks her. "I have an answer…" giving a slight pause "And its no."

He raises his voice a notch, while staring right into her eyes. "What part of I'm not leaving don't you understand." trying to amplify his authority in the situation. "You don't have control over me. You don't own me, and this is not your property, this stopped being your property over 3 months ago"

"You know what I am not going to have this conversation outside, it's too damn cold and we are causing a scene, leave" pointing towards his car. She turns her back on him and heads for her front door, wishing that he would just go away. But her wish didn't come true seeing as he walked right into her house, before she had a chance to close the door.

Going into the living room she goes to the nearest couch and collapses on it. "Why… please tell me why" She looks up at him mid sentence gazing into his eyes from her position on the couch. Looking at her sprawled out on the sofa he takes a seat on the sofa closest to her. "Why won't you let me leave… let me forget you… let me move on with my life without you. I'm tired of this Bankostu it has been almost 2 years now, I've been dealing with this bull crap. And I want out, out from you." She takes a slight intake of breath "out from this." referring to everything as a whole, revolving around them. She slowly gets up from her position from the couch and grabs his hand in hers and leads him upstairs. "I want to show you something."

-*Giggles corner*_

YAY, ok so here's chapter two… yes I know it took me forever to type this…. It is currently late so I didn't proofread but I'll still post it cuz I really want to get it out there. I'm extremely tired, so I'll do that whenever I get the chance possibly. Also, sorry that this chapter is a little shorter from the first one but im just sooooooo tired... forgive me=]!Was the chappie ok for you guys? Well I hope sooo.

Random Notes about the story

SO maybe just maybe the story is progressing faster than I thought… so probably by chapter 5 or so there might be something's happening between Kagome and Sesshomaru. The next chapter is really going to be focusing on Bankostu and Kagome… Sesshomaru might pop up but he definitely won't be a major focus in the next chappie, maybe towards the end of the chapter but not in the beginning.

Okay so let me explain the Kailen Situation so nobody gets confused. In the chappie 1 Kailen hasn't see her mom in couple days, she was staying with her dad because Kagome was out of town. I don't want to make Kagome seem like a coward but she was only for that short period of time. She ran away from her problems… she needed to break out for a few. She didn't want her daughter to see her in her condition physically and mentally distressed.

Again I say any questions feel free to ask! I PROMISE I don't bite…. I nibble. ;-)Thank you for reading.

Stay tuned for next chapter,

_**Pending Figures**_

_Sincerely Giggles…=]_


	3. Pending Figures

Hola, thank you for staying with me on this little project I have here. Now on to other things, cheers to another chapter! Um so as I have said before this chapter is between the past lovers k? I think I'm going to stop telling you guy's what's in store for the next chapter... it's no FUN! Okay so in the first two chapters I have been putting something like this _+_ to show that some time went by but… I decided against it that I don't want to do that anymore because… time is always going past! So I'll just take it out and if a lot of time passed I will just say how long or whatever something like that… but I just figured that it was pointless.

**PLEASE READ… this will help you, sort of get a feel to the characters a bit I hope?...**

Ok so let's get some things straight I haven't set an age for all the characters but I shall inform you on some information that may be helpful. Kagome was pregnant with Kailen when she was 17 and gave birth to her sometime after her 18th birthday, her last year of high school. Even with the baby she continued her way through college as stressful as it was but she had help, even though her family couldn't really provide much for her because of their financial status she tried her best. And she was too stubborn to get any help from her mom because of the little money that they did have. So after school every day she would work diligently at work and do some overtime as much as she could.

So here's where it gets tricky, Bankostu is slightly older then Kagome. Bankostu was already in his second year of college when he and Kagome and Kailen. He was already a working man at an advancement firm, so he got PAID. He made sure that he was out of his dad's house as quick as possible. So Bankostu was able to support Kagome and little Kailen at the time along with Kagome checks too Bankostu got money but not an excessive amount where they can live off of only his funds.

**Rating: T **_(Language, mild violence, suggested themes)_

_**OKAY ENJOY!**_

**Through it All is Where We Stand**

_**Pending figures**_

* * *

><p><em><span>*Scene*<span>_

She relaxes herself on the lounge chair after a long day of school and work, only to be interrupted by a very loud child's laughter. _Aye doesn't seem I'll be getting any peace. _Getting up from her chair she heads out of the living room and towards the sound of the uncontrollable laughter. She stands on door threshold leaning her head against the door frame and quietly watches the scene before her with a soft smile on her face. All the days' troubles fade away as she watches the scene before her.

Bankostu picks up Kailen tossing her in the slightly and carries her around the room, while she pretends to be an airplane. Swishing through the air making sharp turns here and there making random circles around the room hoping on and off the bed _I'm starting to wonder who the real kid here is._ "Houston we have a problem… The plane is going down, better hold on tight kiddo" Running towards the bed he drops her on the bed while ferociously tickling her. "Daddy! ... _Giggles … _PLEASE … _giggles … _Stop, please!" Thrashing around on the bed, through the corner off her eyes she sees the lone figure standing by the door. "MOMMY"

Bankostu stops his tickling attacks and lets Kailen run off to her mom. Standing there with arms wide open Kailen jumps right into her arms and gives off a warm embrace. "Hello there sweetie, how was your day today Mrs. Houshi?" slightly parting from their hug in her crouched position to be eye level with Kailen. "Good. I helped Mrs. Houshi bake cookies." Widely smiling at Kagome "Oh, really? Are there any left for me?" Kailen shyly puts her head down and kicks her feet around a little. "Umm no mommy, me and daddy eat all the cookies I sorry."

"Aww that's ok baby, there will be plenty more cookies, now go back to your room and put on your little PJ's and go downstairs when you finished. Remember what today is?" Kagome stands up straighter while looking at Kailen awaiting her answer. "…uh… um… MOVIE NIGHT" Kagome giggles softly at her and reaches her hand down and ruffles her hair. "Yes, it is now go get ready"

Watching Kailen as she runs out of their room and into hers, she feels strong arms rap around her waist. He kisses her lightly on the cheek "Rough day?" Then causally rests his head on her shoulder. She glances up at him and smiles softly. "You always know when I have a bad day, not so good day, a great day, melancholy day, pissy day…" she was cut off by the sound of deep laughter ringing in her ears and slightly frowns at him "Whoa there, no need to murder me."

Picking his head and turning Kagome to him, he gently grabs her face in both his hands and pulls her towards him head to head. "I know these things because I just do. Through your facial expression when you're face scrunches up or how your shoulders either tense up or relax when you're happy or angry. But most of all through your eyes, your beautiful blue eyes with a hint of green, they can tell me everything when you sad, depressed, or when you're lying." Closing his eyes for a moment "although I'm not saying that your liar not at all, only when you're hiding your real feelings from me, but that's ok I always pull it out of you."

Smiling down at her he lightly kisses her on her head "Go change clothes love, we will wait for you downstairs." Going around her he shuts the door behind him and heads downstairs. She stands there completely shocked slightly sputtering. _How the hell does he do that to me… all the time! _She opens the door and shouts down the stairs "HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND WALK AWAY!"

"Daddy?" Nodding his head down towards Kailen with a smile on his face "Why Mommy yelling at you." innocently asking her father. "Well short stuff, Mommy's just having a bad day and Daddy was just trying to help." After grinning up towards the stairs he turns his head back down to his daughter "Now, why don't you choose a movie you want to watch mmk?"

After coming to an agreement on which movie to watch and popcorn all ready, Kagome comes bouncing down the stairs refreshed and ready to go. She plops down on the couch so that Kailen was in between both her and Bankostu. "Ok Kailen, what movie are we watching tonight?"

Halfway through the movie Kailen is soundly sleeping on the couch cuddled against Bankostu with her head on his lap, sucking her thumb. While Kagome rested her head on Bankostu shoulder softly snoring. Bankostu, although enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by his family, he gently takes Kagome's head off his shoulder and places on the back of the couch. Then gently picks up Kailen and heads for the stairs to bring her in her room, tucking her under the covers he gives her a light kiss on the head and whispers "Goodnight".

Going back downstairs for another trip, he kneels on the couch and picks her up and snuggles her against his chest, and makes his way to their bedroom. Softly placing her on the bed he changes and puts on his black satin silk pajama pants and a white tank top then heads for the bed. Slipping both him and Kagome under the sheets he wraps his arm around her, before sleep can claim him Kagome stirs and blinks her eyes open. She smiles softly up at him before speaking "Hey". Giving her a warm smile back he replies "Hi."

"Sorry for falling asleep during the movie, I guess I was more tired than I thought." Giving off a disappointing look "that's ok there will be other movie nights where you can fall asleep at." Smirking at her she lightly punches him on the arm "Whatever." There was a silent pause then she spoke up again. "Now I can't sleep… thanks to you." Glaring up at him, "What! You're the one who woke up on your own."

"Yea, yea of course" He opens and closes his mouth a couple times before he finds the words to respond "You just want someone to blame… no fair…" He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts "Yea your right I do, and I blame you." She causally states while shrugging her shoulders. "You know how this could be fixed?" She moves a little closer to him while detangling his arms from his chest. "And what might that be." He leans down closer to her his voice vibrating through her body. Grinning up at him, she closes the distance between them and passionately kisses him on the lips.

_*End Scene*_

Leading him up the stairs to the bedroom she sets him on the bed and heads for the closet. Reaching up to the top shelf she brings down a large leather treasure box, not excessively big but big enough to carry with two hands, with a wide red line going around the box just above the leather strap holding it closed entwined with the gold bead. She grabs his hand and puts the box in his hand and speaks while still holding the box in his hand. "Remember when you gave me this?" There was a silent pause, still looking down at the box.

"You gave this to me on our anniversary… our first anniversary. You said 'I figured you might appreciate this because I know how much you like gifts and pictures, or anything that means something to you… so I got you this to store some of our memories in them of Kailen and us.' And I wondered to myself what you could have gotten me." Looking away from the box to look at Bankostu she sees him carefully opening the box and looks inside, she continues speaking. "And after you said 'I know it not much but that's what I could afford.'"

"It was the most precious gift that someone could give me… because you thought of me and what I would really cherish, and how I loved this gift… any chance I got I would put something symbolizing our family in it, from cute little drawings by Kailen to pictures of me and you." Crouching down to the floor so they can be eye level she cups his face to look her in the eyes, Sea blue-green eyes clash with icy blue eyes. "What happened to us… we were perfect for…"

"No Kagome, don't finish that sentence because we weren't." Forcibly grabbing her hand from his face he stands up from the bed letting the forgotten treasure box fall to the ground spilling all its contents on the floor. "What happened to us? What happened to you! When did your _job _start getting so important...?" Cutting him off, she retaliates. "MY job… My job!" Her voice rises as she continues to speak "When the hell did your job get so important? Long hours in the office, not getting home until 2 am in the morning? Can you explain that to me?"

"You weren't home! You went god now's where, when you should have been here. Don't try to pin all this on me when it was your fault." Getting angrier with each word Bankostu said, she speaks up. "You know what! Fine I do take the blame, YES! I am at fault, but you are just as much at fault here as I am!" Barely keeping her voice at a whisper anymore she continues her rant "I QUIT MY JOB FOR YOU, I STOPPED MY DREAM FOR YOU… because no one was here for Kailen, she barely saw her parents most importantly you. You know what get the hell out of my house grab your things and go, go back to that hotel you were at, I don't need or want you here and Kailen doesn't need to exposed to this kind of behavior"

Bankostu deciding it was time to let loose his anger. "SHUT THE HELL UP! Kailen is my daughter if I leave she's coming with me." Kagome's bangs cover her eyes and she speaks haughtily low. "Get out. You are not taking Kailen with you… it was a mistake letting you watch her…"

Waking up to yelling, she rubs her eyes and looks around the room. Not having a clue as to where the arguing is coming from she hops off the bed and drags her little feet to the door. She tiredly walks out of the room and towards the noise. Dragging her feet up to the door she pauses "Look… Kailen… problem." _Are they arguing because of me… but… what did I do? _

Both heads turn towards the door to face the intruder only to see it was Kailen who peeked through the door. Her eyes slightly red, she holds back the tears and goes completely in the room "Why are you guys fighting? I'm sorry for whatever I did… I don't want you guys fight… is it because of me Daddy doesn't come home anymore, and I have to visit him?" Her voice was soft and sad as she spoke.

Kagome quickly goes to the little girls' side and crouches down guilt written all over her face "Sweetie this is not your fault. I can never be mad at you honey." Grabbing Kailen she holds her tight and continues to explain "Me and your daddy are just having a little bit of problems, but you don't have to worry. Everything…" She takes an intake of breath to hopefully reassure not only Kailen but herself as well, she has to be strong for the both of them. "Everything will be just fine." Kagome runs her hands through Kailens' hair while rubbing circles on her back.

_Mommy's hiding something I can just feel it. She doesn't say 'me and daddy' anymore she always 'adds your', as if we're not all together…But she's mommy and I have to trust that everything will be ok. _Trusting her mother with everything that she is, she nods her head against her chest and relaxes into her hold. "Daddy's getting ready to leave, so why don't you give him a hug and kiss goodbye." Obeying her mother Kailen walks towards Bankostu arms open for him to embrace her. But only he didn't.

"I told you, when I leave Kailen was leaving with me." Picking up the little girl, non to gently, he heads for the door. "NO! What do you think you're doing?" Jumping in front of the bedroom door she extends her arms out to prevent him from leaving. "I'm doing what I said I would, move out of my way" his voice low and threatening. When Kagome didn't move he forcibly shoves her with a loss of balance she falls freely to the ground. "MOMMY!" Kailen starts to squirm in Bankostu's arms.

Bankostu takes his leave and heads for the stairs holding little Kailen in his arms. "Stop Daddy, I don't want to leave mommy. She needs me!" ignoring her he heads straight for the front do only to be stopped by a hand on his arm "Do you really want to do this, take away my joy and happiness… taking her away from her home from her mother… don't do this…" Kagome overly distressed all the power she had was drained from her body and mind, seeing as there was nothing left she drops to the floor weak and exhausted. "Please…" her voice barely above a whisper "Please don't take my baby. She's all I have left here…"

Deciding to give in he drops Kailen to the floor and leaves but not without his last remarks "This isn't over…" Kailen crawls to her mothers' side while Kagome immediately pulls Kailen towards her and puts her in a tight embrace, fearing that she might be taken away from her. Kagome gathers herself up with Kailen in her arms. After closing the front door and locking it she heads right for the stairs. Heading straight towards her room she did not even bother to put Kailen in her room tonight.

She places Kailen on her bed and strips herself from her works clothes and into her pajamas. Lying down on the bed she cuddles close to Kailen so that both of them were facing each other. "I'm so sorry Kailen. I never wanted any of this to happen to you." She whispers to Kailen. Kailen not finding the words to speak but finding the actions, she brings her mom close and holds her tight. Giving her mom the silent comfort and warmth that she needs, _because I have too._

_*Giggles Corner*_

Soooooo, all done with chapter 3… was it ok? I didn't take too long to post chapter 3 up right? Quicker than I did with chapter 2 I hope. Okay so yeah the first 3 chapters were pretty intense but it won't be like that for every single chapter… even though each chapter has its share of drama these 3 was just heightened. But anyways on to other news…

Random notes about the story

I forgot what I had to say… so I'll just end the random notes here.

If you have any questions and yada yada feel free to ask! =]

I would like to know what you guys think of this story… and if it going ok or something? Friendly feedback is welcome… I know that the first 3 chapters were really crazy but it'll get better I promise!

And thank you for reading another chapter of **Through it All is Where We Stand**

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

_**Unexpected Places**_

_Sincerely Giggles…=]_


	4. Unexpected Places

It's been awhile since I've continued with this story… about 4 years give or take, huh? So I kind of remember where I was going in the story and hopefully I can still implement them into the story. While rereading through it I didn't realize any formats I was using to suggest a change in POV or a time lapse and etc., never showed up on the page... (Oh, how embarrassing... :/). So I've come up with some new ideas for all those things and threw away ideas as well.

Also, as I read through the story, I realized there was a few things not elaborated in and some misinformation. I realized some of the time frames appeared to be too short and might not make sense and cause conflict in the story later on. Which could possibly lead to confusion, so bear with me as I try to alter some time frames that were previously stated so the story could make sense.

With that being said please disregard any statements said previously on any allotted time frame. I really do apologize.

**Through it all is Where We Stand**

_**Unexpected places**_

_*Scene*_

"Let's see what the mailbox has in store for us today…" reaching into the yellow-white mailbox he grabs the envelopes and gazes through each of them with a silent sigh then proceeds to the front door. He walks into the house calmly and quietly, placing the envelopes on the table then proceeds upstairs to his bedroom. Without much hesitation he drops his belongings on the ground then drops on the bed and looks up towards the ceiling. He stares up at the ceiling for a while now, not realizing how much time has passed.

The faint sound of keys jingling can be heard in the background, and the front door opens. _Hmm it seems that Kagome is home… _Another sigh escapes his lips and he rises up from his place and casually heads down stairs to greet her. As he gets closer to the bottom of the stairs and sees Kagome at the Kitchen table looking through the mail, without her looking up she says "Sango said she would drop Kailen off tonight, so I could take a little break before I head back out to work tonight." Without giving an immediate response he sits in the chair and looks at Kagome's tired ridden face, making her look much older than she is. "How was work today? Another giant party? ..." She says this to me but I still offer no response and sit there silently. "Guess it was then… Well for my day I sat in a cubicle and listened to people complain about their crappy internet service, from a crappy internet service provider."

She sighs at the unresponsive Bankotsu and heads to the fridge to grab a bite to eat. "Have you paid the bills for…" her voice slowly drowns out as she starts to talk about another conversation on bills, money, finances and everything in between. He slams his fist on the table and stands up so forcibly is pushes the chair back causing it to screech against the tiled floor. "Would you quit it already about the bills and money and working! …" There's a silent pause for a brief moment, then he continues. "I'm sick and tired of coming home to you asking about bills Kagome!" She takes a quick pause sucks her breath in and with a not so soft spoken voice she says back "Oh I'm sorry should I have started a different conversation to benefit your needs… would that have been better for you Bankotsu. Should we have a conversation about how good work is for you right now… how you're really moving up, working your way to the top, partying, hanging out late and forgetting about your responsibilities at home becomes just a thought in the back of your head instead of an action." She hauntingly walks closer to him until she's just mere inches from his face, jabbing his chest and raising her voice she repeats the question "WOULD that conversation have been better for you? Huh, Bankotsu?" Jabbing him again in his chest she states "ANSWER ME!"

Without thinking he gets up and shoves her so forcibly that she stumbles backwards, trips over one of the legs on the chair and hits the ground face first. Lifting her face off the ground she taste metal in her mouth and turns toward Bankotsu with a look of hurt. "So this is what you've become…?" He looks down at her not with a look of despair or shock but with a look of anger and hard eyes. "I thought you were better then that…" She says so low it barely reached his ears.

"My job is very important to me, you off all people should understand that I NEED this job, I need to do what I have to do to get to the top. You _will_ be by my side Kagome…"

_*End Scene*_

Sesshomaru lets out a sharp sigh, _should I have just left her there? Should I turn back around… _Groaning aloud "ugh..." _She's a strong women I'm sure she can handle herself. _Making that his last thought he continues his trek to his home.

Pulling into the driveway, he pushes the button that is attached to the rearview mirror to open the garage and proceeds inside and puts the car in park. He grabs his briefcase off the chair beside him and steps out of the car. Giving a slight stretch with little movement on his arms he says to himself "quite the night I presume". Then continues to the side entrance located inside his garage. He opens the door and is met with the same thing that greets him every time he returns to his home, silence. The silence offers him some sort of release at the end of long day and the one stationary, consistent thing that doesn't seem to change. _The silence is always the same… _Instead of his normal nightly routine of continuing to do work after work, he sets his briefcase down on the floor next to the door and heads towards the kitchen and goes to the fridge.

Opening the fridge he pulls out a nicely cooled bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and closes the refrigerator door behind him. Heading for the cabinet he grabs a wine glass opens the wine bottle and pours himself a drink. He puts the wine bottle back then heads for his living room. Locating the nearest seat he slouches himself on the couch and takes a sip of his wine. The wine taste smooth and silky going down his throat forcing him to close his eyes at the delightful taste presenting itself. He then rests his head back on the neck of the coach, opening his eyes back up he stares up towards the ceiling and thinks. Processing every thought in his head, every action, every word then nothing. Taking a chug of whatever remnants is left in his glass he puts the glass into the sink then travels down the corridor to the stairs that is located near the front of the house.

He turns on the shower water then proceeds to strip himself of his clothes tossing them into the basket near the bathroom door. Stepping into the shower he washes the dirt away and after a few minutes he turns the shower off and stands there looking at his reflection bouncing off the shower tiles. "One day…" He mumbles to himself.

"Kailen… Kaileeeen… KAILEN!" She yells to her daughter for her to wake up from her deep slumber. Kailen jumps up with a screech, then cheekily smiles up towards Kagome "Good morning Mama". "Morning sweet pea, time to get ready." Kagome scrambles around her room trying to get ready for another's day work.

Looking into her closet she chooses a long sleeve silk black blouse that a slit in the front middle portion of her shirt that stops a 2 inches above her bosom area that is closed at the top of the slit with a button. Ultimately leaving about a 1 inch width of space in between the slit, thus exposing a little skin. She mumbles to herself quietly "What color skirt do I want to wear… hmm… this one looks good". She chooses a formfitting tan pencil skit that falls just below her knees. "Oh crap, I forgot about shoes." Without any thinking involved, she grabs her black suede ankle wrap pumps, enclosing itself with a matching suede thin band that buckles around the ankle. She pulls the items out the closet and cascades them across the bed then heads for the shower.

"Kailen sweetie it is time to go now, there's toast on the table for you with strawberry jams on it." Kailen brushes past Kagome standing by the staircase, and dashes towards the kitchen to receive her scrumptious toast. Kagome shakes her head at the speedily child then heads toward the kitchen to finish her tea only to stop short at the sight before her. Stifling a giggle she say's "What a choice of clothing you got on their sweet heart, it's colorful." "Yes, it is Mama I like colorful and colors and strawberry jam." Kailen responds back with a mouth full of jam along with chunks of burnt toast flying everywhere.

"Well, I absolutely love it!" Kailen is wearing green and white polka dot leggings white a bright pink skirt and a long sleeve purple shirt that has half tuck into her skirt. Kagome looks at her hair "Lets fix up your hair…" She speaks quietly then proceeds to run her fingers through Kailen's hair separating her hair into to even sections while she is doing so. She takes the elastic bands from her wrist and ties each side into two pig tails. "There, all done. All finished with your toast Kailen?" Kailen shakes her head and wipes her face with her sleeve. "Yup, all done mom." She smiles back at Kailen and kisses her forehead "Ok let's go!" Kagome shouts throwing a fist pump in the air, then exits the house with a determined look.

Kagome and Kailen head to front door and begin their short walk to Mrs. Houshi's house. _Soon my little girl will start 1__st__ grade… Oh she grows so fast, I wish she could stay small forever and be oblivious about everything…_She looks towards Kailen and gives a small reassuring smile while tightening her grasp around Kailen's Hand. _But I'm afraid Kailen was never oblivious, she was always just one step ahead of us all. She's always been so smart._

"Sango! I'm here to drop of a package!" Kagome yells at the front door, while banging on the door. "I know you've been expecting us." She says in a sing song voice. "Yea Mrs. Houshi! Mama has a package for you!" Kailen joins her mom proceeding to bang on the door too. The door comes flying open and a mad women opens the door "WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT IT ALREADY!" Sango stands there in all her morning glory, clad in silk purple pajama bottoms with a matching silk button up shirt. Kagome gives a quite nervous giggle while Kailen laughs whole heartedly.

"Oh hey there sleeping beauty." Kagome says to Sango. "You're lucky I like you, you twerp!" Sango shakes her fist at her then grabs Kagome by her shirt shaking her forcibly while little Kailen is having a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, you're so good to me Sango… come here." Kagome grabs Sango and makes the kissing face trying to give Sango smooches all over. Sango laughs at her embracing Kagome in a warm hug "OH how could I Stay mad at you Kago!"

"Ok Sango, I've got to go to work! The boss awaits!" Kagome kisses Kailen on the cheek, hugs Sango, and with a quick salute she turns around and heads towards the bus stop. _Right on time. Good job Kago. _The buss pulls up to the stop and Kagome hops on, paying her dues as she gets on.

Hoping off the bus she walks a couple paces down the block and arrives at work with time to spare. She hums to herself as she walks into the building, her heels click against the tile floors. Still humming she continues to the elevator as she passes other coworkers sitting or chatting at their cubicles. On the first 10 floors of the building they hold cubicles. These workers are all in sales and do best darn promoting for this company. All floors above the sales floors are filled with offices, the big shots, the guys with all the money… and then there is the top floor with Sesshomaru and Kagome, there are no other offices or cubicles just us two and the receptionist that sits in the front right by the elevator.

The elevator dings, informing I have reached the 21st floor. _Ready for a day's work! _She greets the receptionist as she gets of the elevator "Good day, Yuri." Briskly walking past Yuri she continues on to her office. "Morning Ms. Kagome." Yuri calls back to her as Kagome walks towards Sesshomaru's office. Kagome barges through the beautiful modern interior double door Italian black apricot that surrounds the brim and enclosed with frosted glass with no remorse as she greets her boss. "Hello, Mr. Tashio." She gives Sesshomaru a bright smile as she see him reading through his papers. _Always here so early… I wonder if he ever gives himself a break… _Without looking up from his work he nods his head towards Kagome says to her "I see you forgot to knock again… its becoming quite a nuisance Ms. Higurashi"

"Right… Well Sir Bossman I'm going to grab us some tea, any suggestions?" Hearing no response from him she responds back "I'll take that as a yes, I will be right back" She heads to her office, puts her bags down then heads towards the kitchen area that is available on their floor. Humming quietly to herself she heads towards the kitchen area to brew the tea. She grabs two coffee mugs from the cabinet and places them on the table then chooses a tea packet for both her and Sesshomaru. "Ms. Higurashi" A masculine deep and low voice calls behind her giving her a startle, causing her to drop the tea packets on the floor. Turning around swiftly she scratches the back of her head and responds "Oh hey, Mr. Tashio, you gave me a little scare."

"My apologies Ms. Higurashi, I do want to ask you about last night." He speaks to her and notices her bright eyes change as she shifts her eyes around the room. "Oh do you? What would that be?" She says to him politely. "Why is it that you are taking the bus home, I do remember you having a car… though it did seem to be rather old I should say." Kagome gives a nervous laugh "Well you see, oneddayiwasonmywaytoworkandthecarstartedtogivemealittlebitofproblemsandtookacoupletimestorevupImeanitstartedbutanywaysiwasonmywayhomethatsamedayandwell… the car didn't start… it got totaled." She says to him very speedily while twiddling her thumbs together. "Hmm, I suspected as much. I do believe I told you, you should invest in a new car before you were stuck stranded somewhere."

She smiles and says "Well I know that old thing would eventually die it just caught me off guard that day but no worries I have been putting money aside ever since your suggestion!" He looks towards the forgotten tea packets on the floor then continues to pick them up. "Understandable." He says calmly while gently tearing the packets open and putting the contents into the mugs. "I will have a guest coming in today at 10:00 am be sure that no one disturbs me. If any phone calls come in ask them to leave a message, I shall get in contact with them at a later date." The kettle starts to whistle and Kagome walks around Sesshomaru, who was standing by the counter top, then reaches to turn off the water. "Sure thing Mr. Tashio" She grabs the kettle and pours it into each cup, then hands one cup to Sesshomaru and one cup for herself. He takes a sip and says to her "Thank you for the tea Ms. Higurashi, but I do prefer the tea you made last night, it was rather delightful". Kagome scratches the back of her neck and her cheeks give off a rosy hue "Well… I can make it for you anytime really, no worries".

"Thank you for your generosity, let us go back to the office. There are a couple meetings I would like you to add to my schedule." She gives a swift nod the turns to leave with Sesshomaru in pursuit behind her. _She seems to ravish me in her presence everyday… it is quite nice to have a warm presence around. _They get back to Sesshomaru's office and proceed on with a day's work, he sits in his seat then rattles of his commands. "Here are the additional events that are going on today with the addition to the meeting are informed you off earlier." He hands her a slip of paper that encompasses his requests then turns to his computer while stating "That should be all for now."

Kagome nods her head "I will get it done right away", then she disappears behind her office doors. Time comes and goes, and now it is 10:00am, his guest should be arriving at any moment now. In the faint background he hears Kagome's phone ring then a rustle of her chair. She opens the office door and Sesshomaru lifts his head up to meet her gaze "Mr. Tashio there is a guest here for you, I'm guessing this is your 10:00 am appointment, correct?" He stands from his seat, replying smoothly "Yes, you are correct, see to it there are no disturbances". Then Sesshomaru heads out his office, down the corridor, and to the receptionist desk.

"Good Morning Kagura, it is nice to see you again" Kagura smiles at him then responds back tenderly "Yes, it is nice to see you as well". Sesshomaru turns around on his heel while giving Kagura a swift nod to beckon her to follow after him. Getting the office Sesshomaru takes a seat on the couch making a hand gesture for her to sit. "What is it that you would like to speak with me about Kagura?"

Kagura sighs and speaks softly and gently to him "Maru, I know we've had our differences in the past but we've been through this before we can get through this again. We've given our self's almost 2 years to give us some space. We can work this out Maru… I know we can…" Kagura eyes start to water as voice quivers she continues on "Please, let's just give us another try Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru silences her by putting his finger of her lips then gently brushes his hand to cup her cheek. "Kagura I have always loved you but our love that we hold for one another has long ago died. We no longer hold a healthy relationship between us." Kagura looks into Sesshomaru eyes with longing and pain. "Sesshomaru… don't do this…" Removing his hand from her face, he shakes his head slowly and runs his fingers through his long silver mane. "No Kagura, you don't do this… don't beg it is only going to make this hard for you and for us to move on".

Looking at Kagura sad stricken tear filled face, he somehow mutters up the strength he needs, finishing the deed in hopes to end their turmoil. "Just one day I hope that you can find it within yourself to see what it is I see and forgive me". Sesshomaru stands up from his place on the couch and outstretches his hand to her. She grabs his hand and with little to say left Kagura can only nod "If this is want you want… if you love somebody you should let them go… is what they say right?" She states and gives a bittersweet laugh afterwards. She grabs both his hands in hers, kisses him on the cheek and within a moments time she walks away. Leaving Sesshomaru with his thoughts, feelings, and the faint sound of the office doors closing behind her. All he could do was stare at the space she left him in, the last space he will ever see her in. The last space where she will ever hold his hand so tenderly. _I wish you all the best… Kagura… _

Gazing into his computer screen he realizes a message pops up from his daily calendar -11:30am-Time for Kagome to bring you her daily torture!- he stares at the computer screen baffled not noticing his assistant's office door opening. "Well hello there Tashio!" He groans quietly and rubs his temple with his fingers. "Hey now Tashio if you don't want me around all you have to do was say so…" She crosses her arm across her chest and sticks her nose in the air "Not like I would walk away anyway". Kagome giggles to herself then plops a seat on one of the chair in front of his desk.

She looks up at Sesshomaru and sense there is something a bit off with Sesshomaru and decides to take action. "Hey why don't I take those documents off your hands for you, are these reports for sales up north?" He looks up at her and she catches his eyes in hers _His eyes look sad, almost… _He gives off a slight nod then hands her the papers. "I'll go make you another cup of tea then get on with these documents"

Kagome returns back to the office and hands him the steaming mug in hopes he'll at least drink it. "I didn't bring lunch today, so I'll order us some food any suggestions?" He says shakes his head no then looks towards his computer engulfing himself into a new task. "Well, I'll go handle this for you and order us some food from this awesome food from Oden, don't wait up!" She says to him while giving off a bright smile then walking to her office. _Now where is that darn menu…?_ She shuffles through he draws trying to find it "AHA here you are!" She happily claps her hand together and looks through the menu. Mumbling to herself as she skims through all the choices and finally simmers it down to two things, dialing the number on the menu she makes the call.

"Ok Mr. Tashio here it is!" She hands him the papers all read over with her notes on the margins and a separate excel sheet encompassing all the sales made from that fiscal year in relation to last years. "And then here is this!" She drops the bag of goodies onto his desk then proceeds to dig through its content. She pulls out a trey of dumplings, another trey of Spicy Sichuan-style prawns, a bowl of sticky white rice, and lastly for desert toffee sesame bananas. "Yumm." She exclaims while licking her lips. Before making either of them a plate she walks around the desk, swings Sesshomaru's chair to face her and stares him straight into the eye. "Sesshomaru while I do not know what is going on through that elaborate head of yours, it does concern me when something is not right with you. We may not be friends of any caliber, while I'd like to believe we are, but you offered me ears yesterday when I needed and I hope that I could return to you the same favor." She grabs his hand while forcibly seating him on the couch.

She walks back to the table, grabs the plate then hands it to Sesshomaru. Kagome flashes him an endearing smile while he takes the plate from her hand, she then plops herself next to Sesshomaru and sit a comfortable silence while eating there food. "It seems you are making a habit of forcing my person to this couch." His deep and silky voice rings through her ears. "Well I wouldn't have to make it a habit if someone would consider eating lunch on the regular basis". Giving him a sideways look as she continues eating her scrumptious dumplings. She grabs a dumpling of her plate closing her yes in bliss and sinfully delicious food. Opening her eyes back up she looks to her plate and realizes there is food missing. "HEY! Where my dumplings go?" She looks over at Sesshomaru with accusing eyes and he shrugs his shoulders half-heartedly "I know of nothing you acquire" he smirks at her from his seated position. "Why you… little snake… No one takes dumplings from me and gets away with it. Just… you… wait… Mr. Tashio" She says to him menacingly. "Indeed, I _will_ wait"

A comfortable silence went by before Kagome decided to speak up "The women that stopped by… she used to stop by a lot I remember. When I first start started working here I remember her being around often. She was important to you… but she stopped coming by."

Sesshomaru takes a deep subtle breath then looks towards Kagome. "Kagura… she was my fiancée. We were together since we were young. It was my senior year in high school when we met. My freshman year in college when she became more than a friend, more than someone I can talk to, she just became more so suddenly. We were together for a long while up until almost 2 years ago. Around the time you came into work for me."

He takes a pause and glances towards Kagome for a brief moment, to assure himself that she was still listening then continues. "For the last 3 years of our relationship, it no longer became a matter of how we were feeling… or how we were doing. We became you, me, or I. I engulfed myself into my work so much that I hadn't realized I started to push her away. When I did come to actualization of what I was doing. I tried to work things out but I was too late. I purposed to her, pushing my suspicions behind me, but something was not right. It seemed as if something was consuming Kagura from the inside out, eating at her. I wondered what was wrong and for a year I pressed her on what was wrong." _I guess letting someone know may ease my mind a bit. _Taking a low deep breath without much of a pause he finishes up. "She developed feelings for someone else. She found comfort in someone else when I could not provide."

Kagome gives a slight sad smile then looks of head of them out towards the massive glass window that oversees the city. "My father used to always tell me… Kagome love comes in many forms and once you find it you should always cherish it forever for better or for worse. While we can't control what other people do or feel we can always control our own. So if the end is drawing near always cherish what you've loved, never forget the love but always be able to let the love live free." She turns to him while putting her soft warm hands on his shoulder then gives him a sad smile. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

She stands up then brushes off any residual food while Sesshomaru tries to recreate the warmth her hand left behind.

_You really can't put anything passed anyone these days. Everyone is very capable… _Kagome thinks to herself as she works on the reports on all the sales tax revenues. _Look at the time… it is about time to go, let me just finish up gathering this data. _After a couple clicks on the mouse, a few more calculations she was all done. She gets up from her seat and walks to the adjourning door connecting to Sesshomaru's office then pokes her head out between the door frame and the door. "Hey Tashio I finished up the reports for sales tax and are wired to your desktop for you to go over and all that's left is to implement budgets for next year's spending. Are you going to head home today?" She asks him with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"While you humor amuses me Mr. Higurashi I do intend on going home today. How will you travel tonight?" Sesshomaru responds casually while looking at Kagome. _Did this s.o.b just call me a man, how rude._ "Ms. Higurashi, I understand, I used to get confused with titles when I was growing up. I am going to take the bus home tonight." Looking down at her watch she realizes the time. "Yicks, I need to start heading out if I want to make the bus on time."

Kagome removes herself from the threshold only to pause at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. "No need to take the bus, I will drive you to your destination. I presume you need to pick up your daughter as well." His eyes catch hers for a moment, she responds in a low voice. "Yes, I do but I already caused you enough trouble last night, you don't…" Sesshomaru cuts her off with a swift movement of his hand "Get your things we are leaving in 5 minutes." _Jeesh he didn't need to cut me off… _Turning on her heel she gathers her things then heads back into Sesshomaru's office. "Ready?"

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru as if she didn't see him all day and finally realizes his attire. He is wearing a white button up shirt, unbuttoned at the last two, with a black slim fit suit jacket on top. Sporting his whole outfit with similar black trouser pants to match and shiny leather shoes. _I don't know how I never really noticed it before but Sesshomaru is rather handsome. _Making a contorted face she replies with a high voice "Yes!" _Oh boy what am I thinking?_

Sesshomaru nods his head at her then heads towards the elevator with Kagome in suit behind her. Once in the elevator Sesshomaru decides to elicit a conversation "Higurashi, in the years you have worked here, why is it I know now of your daughter?"

"I… uh… It wasn't brought up in a conversation and I didn't bring her up in one before because I didn't want you to have any idea or implication that Kailen or her father would hold me back from my duties here at work." She glances at him through the side of her eyes trying to look for a reaction. "Hmm. I See." Sesshomaru states then walks off the elevator on the lower level towards his vehicle.

Before he starts the car he looks at Kagome and states "You are wrong." "Huh?" she responds back. "You are wrong." He say with a slight shrug then continues "I would think you being in the situation that you are in would push you to do more than what you are capable of. Which is something you do. You put more work and effort in than half the people that work here."

"Oh my, is the al mighty Sesshomaru giving me, this lowly worker, a compliment? Oh no you must have a temperature, I have to check this right away." Putting her palm on his for head and a palm on hers she starts checking the differences. "Hm you do feel a little warm…"

"Women you will remove your hand from my person right now." He says to her with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. Kagome throws her hands up while continuing to speak "Alright, alright. But you should get that temperature checked. Can't have you throwing compliments all over the place, then we're really in trouble."

Stopping in front of Sango's house she runs inside to grab Kailen then rushes back out with Kailen in tow. She opens Sesshomaru's back door and buckles Kailen up then hops into the front seat. "Kailen sweetie since I you fell asleep so quick last night you didn't get to meet Mr. Boss man." Sesshomaru turns toward the little girl as Kagome does her introductions while gesturing towards one after the other. "Kailen this is Mr. Boss man and Mr. Boss man this is Kailen."

"Hello Mr. Boss man! Mommy talked about you before I think. She says you're a big ol softie." Kailen smiles from ear to ear while looking at Sesshomaru. "Is that so?" He looks up at Kagome with a questioning gaze while Kagome looks everywhere but at him. _Way to go Kailen, I know I can depend on you to keep a secret anytime… _Kailen forcibly nods her head up and down.

After short conversations back and forth between Kailen and Sesshomaru, they pull up to Kagome's awaiting domain. "Oh man we're here already… Mr. Boss man are you going to stay with me and mommy for dinner, tonight is Potato Friday's!" Kailen looks up at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. "Yea, that would be nice sweetie, would you like to join us for dinner Tashio? Look at that sweet little girl back there, how could you say no to that?"

Sesshomaru looks back and forth between Kailen's pleading eyes and Kagome's pleading doe blue eyes. _How could I say no to your eyes, Kagome? _"Ok, I will stay for a little while." Both females give a girly squeal, then rush to the front door.

"Here let me grab your coat from you" Sesshomaru slips off his jacket then hands it too Kagome connecting his hand with hers for a brief moment. She takes the coat and hangs it on the coat rack "Well let's start cooking!"

The aroma of roasted garlic potatoes and zesty lemon flavored salmon fill the air as Kagome finishes up cutting the tomatoes and cucumbers for the salad. "Here Kailen, mix all this together in the bowl for me and put it on the table." "Alright Mama!" She grabs the bowl and mixes it up just how her mom taught her before then puts the bowl on the table. Kailen grabs the forks and knifes making sure to be extra careful and hold them the correct way.

Sesshomaru stand by the kitchen door watching Kailen and Kagome follow their normal routine. "Excuse me, Mr. Boss man… Could you help me reach the plates?" Kailen stands in front of him and points towards the cabinet that holds the plates in them. He nods his head then walks in the direction she points to and brings down the plates "Are these the plates little one?" Shaking her head up and down, she says to him excitedly "Yes! Thank you. Mommy can't reach them either she always had to get a stool."

"That's because your mom is a little one just like you. Fortunately for you, you still have time to grow unlike your mother over there." Kagome glares daggers at Sesshomaru's insult then picks up a leftover cucumber slice and tosses it at him not expecting him to catch it. He throws the left over cucumber right back at her and it smacks her right in between the eyes. "Is something wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru smirks at her while wiping his hands off from the left behind water from the cucumber.

At this time Kagome is fuming. _She makes quite the scene when she is angry, it is rather amusing. I should do that more often. _"hmp.. jerk" She mumbles to herself as she grabs the items from the stove and places them on the table.

The adults listen to the chatter of the little one explaining her day's trivial affairs. "Mrs. Houshi told Mr. Houshi he better stop before she hits him with a frying pan. I don't know why she said that though but whatever it was he didn't stop and BAAM she hit Mr. Houshi over the head with the pan. Mrs. Houshi looked so mad Mommy."

Kailen's voice starts to fade to the background as his mind begins to wonder on the pair in front of him. He watches as Kagome listens to every word Kailen says laughing along with Kailen's story telling. A ghostly smile spreads across his face as the interaction between the two continue on. Kagome looks up from Kailen's story telling catching the gaze of Sesshomaru's sea blue clashes with deep honey hazel orbs. She gives Sesshomaru a brief honest and genuine smile before returning her gaze back to Kailen.

The night begins to dwindle down, way past Kailen's bed time. After a couple of snacks and a short movie in the living room, Kagome clears her throat and looks at Kailen. Before Kagome could even get the words out her mouth, Kailen cuts in "Aww moom, do I have to? I want to play again Mr. Boss Man won't beat me this time!" Kagome laughs while shaking her head. Then responds back with a firm motherly voice "Not this time, we kept Mr. Boss Man long enough. I'm sure he has other things to be doing on a Friday night." Sesshomaru looks down at his watch sees that time is pushing on 10 o clock, _I hadn't realized how late it had become. _"Your mother is right little one it is rather late. We will have to play go fish again someday."

Kailen sulks in defeat but not before looking up at Sesshomaru with a threatening look. "Mr. Boss Man I will beat you next time." Pointing at him while moving to the living room threshold she retreats back slowly and menacingly. Kailen turns the corner until her entire arm was the only thing left to be seen until there was nothing but air. With amused eyes he speaks after her retreating body "Goodnight little one."

Kagome giggles at the exchange between the two. _They get along well. _"Shall I help you clean up?" Kagome's thoughts stop, flashing another smile towards Sesshomaru she nods her head and says "Sure." Sesshomaru gathers up the miscellaneous dishes from the living room, bringing them to the kitchen. While Kagome picks up the cards from the floor putting them in the designated space under the glass coffee table in front of her beautiful array of brown sofa. She heads to the kitchen, seeing Sesshomaru washing the dishes she pulls out a rag and dries the dishes as he puts them on the rack. Once all the dishes were down with the help of Sesshomaru and the tables are all wiped down Kagome looks at their finished job. "We did a damn good job cleaning." Sesshomaru looks around and states "It seems as so."

"Thank you staying for dinner with me and Kailen tonight. Kailen seems to take to your presence well." Kagome gently speaks to him as they both walk towards the kitchen threshold. "Yes, she is an interesting character." _Much like her mother. _"She is quite competitive in go fish." He adds while remembering back to Kailen's promising threats. Kagome's laughter rings around the kitchen as she remembers the scene in her head. "Who knew you were so good at go fish, I knew you had a child hood!"

"Yes, there is a lot of mundane things I do, you know not off." He responds back just as playful as she. With a playful questioning tone she asks "Oh really? Like what?" He shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly "My family and I would have numerous rounds of Gin rummy when we're young. I won each round I am unbeatable". Looking at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "Unbeatable. I don't believe it. I could beat you with my eyes closed."

Smirking down at the figure a head shorter then him.

"Are you insinuating something Ms. Higurashi?"

"Oh yes, yes I am Mr. Tashio."

"Hmm, interesting."

After 1 round of rummy Kagome gasps up and down not understanding her luck… "I don't know how you did it… I want a rematch!" Kagome exclaims with wide bugged eyes. Sesshomaru gives off a low chuckle "If you insist." Kagome hears the sound of his laughter, only making her smile in return with a slight red hue gracing her cheeks. She stands from her position on the floor and states "How bout a glass of wine?" He gives her a swift nod and watches as her form retreats back into the kitchen.

Kagome comes back with two empty wine glasses and a chilled white Zinfadel wine bottle. Placing the items on the table she pours a glass for Sesshomaru and one for her. He nods his head in thanks and slowly sips on his wine. "Ok now it's time for me to kick your ass. You won't win this time Tashio."

With determined eyes she peaks up from her hand snickering as Sesshomaru makes his move. He draws from the stock pile and takes a brief look at his hand then places down a set of 4 kings, a run of 6, 7, 8 and 9, then discard one card in the discard pile. Smirking to himself while Kagome gaps at him but keeps her resolve and she picks up her _lucky_ card. "AHA" She throws her card down and shows off her perfect hand a run of 4 and 2 sets of 3. "RUMMY! You fool!" She points at him accusingly while doing a victory punch up into the air.

His deep chuckle filled the room as he watched his secretary with amusement written all over his face and body. Kagome joined him in laughter after realizing her foolish actions. Laughter that hasn't been present in both their lives for some time now. Their laughter dies down some and Kagome takes the last swig of her wine letting the cooling effects of the liquor run down her throat. Without hesitation a voice speaks out "It has been a while since I enjoyed being in the presence of another." He looks across the coffee table and into Kagome's eyes as he speaks. Showing the serenity of his words through his face and eyes. He seems more comfortable in demeanor as he sits on the floor with his back against the sofa, his arm is casually draped over his propped up knee with the wine glass in his hand while his other leg lay stretched out across the floor boards. _He seems so different right now… but a good different. _She looks up at him, nodding her head in agreement she responds, "I'm glad you decided to stay for dinner tonight, we haven't had much company around here as of lately." She takes a quick pause before speaking up again "Who knew the formidable Mr. Boss Man could provide warm company".

Sitting in silence for a little while longer, Sesshomaru then looks at his watch for the last time that night as he makes the decision that it is time for him to leave. Not wanting to overstay his welcome he rises from his seat getting a questioning gaze from his rummy opponent. "I believe it is time for me to go." She nods her head after his remark and responds back "Yea, it is really late that is probably best." She follows Sesshomaru to the door grabbing his suit jacket from the coat rack she helps him slip it on his arms slightly brushing her fingers up his arm while doing so, not realizing the effect it has left.

Sesshomaru slips his shoes back on his feet and turns to face her. "Well, thank you for accompanying our potato Friday dinner night." He briskly nods his head in return. "We will have to dismantle the dual between us in Rummy another day." Kagome gives a chuckle while responding "Yes we will most certainly have to dual it out."

Still standing by the front door it seems as though neither one of them was ready to say their goodbyes as of yet. "It is unfortunate I didn't get to have that delightful tea of yours tonight." Sesshomaru states with a slight disappointment with the latent effects of liquor lacing through his words. "OH crap, I'm sorry I totally had it in my head to make you some when we were at work. I can't believe I forgot." She mentally groans then lightly slaps her hand on her fore head. Chuckling lightly to himself he grabs Kagome's hand from her head and calmly states "I'm sure there will be other times for you to make your special tea Higurashi". Kagome's her hand is still in the confines of Sesshomaru's after realizing this she blushes slightly.

Kagome gives a nervous giggle with a slightly inebriated speech "Your hands are so soft but still have a rough edge around it. Who would've thought" mentally gasping at herself she wonders what made her say that. "Woops… I don't know why I said that… uh just excuse that little thought…" She finally removes her hand from his and scratches the back of her head.

Sesshomaru witnessing her nervousness decides it's time for him to go home. "I'm going to get going now."

"Yea alright" She mumbles a bit as they walk the few inches left that lead to the door. Kagome opens the door to let Sesshomaru out, making room for him to walk out. Just as Sesshomaru is about to step out the door, he looks behind him and says "Goodnight Kagome." The name coming out smooth and warm as it passes through his lips. "Goodnight Sesshomaru." She responds back to him leaving Sesshomaru to ponder on the silkiness her voice trails behind at sound of his name.

_*Giggles Corner*_

WOW it has been absolutely so loooooong. By golly. It took me forever to write this chapter… I have finally finished it…

Hope you guys enjoyed… I honestly don't know when I will have up another chapter being that this took me ages to write (Took me months!) I ensure you that the same will apply for the next chapter. I'm really trying to bounce ideas in my head by I get stuck constantly. I'm guessing it's just the angle of what I'm writing but I don't know. Bear with me on this story….

Next chapter,

_**Places**_

Much love,

Giggles…=]


End file.
